


万有理论

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖和努德内讨论那个合击技能





	万有理论

奥默里克发现盖里克看上去有些心不在焉，这位阳光直率的战士不知何故失去了往日斗志昂扬，随时可以一战的精神气儿。据说他在训练的时候破绽百出，还一踉跄踩到埃尔姆诺斯特的霹雷范围里，被电到差点晕厥，这正是他会在这里的原因。

“盖里克，你最近的状态不佳，是训练太多，过于疲劳了吗？？”奥默里克关心地问道。

“我还行。”盖里克摇摇头，努力挤出些精神来，微微笑了笑。

这让奥默里克心里更加确定这位表现反常的战士绝对是受到过什么刺激，或者打击：“总长阁下批评你了吗？”

“没有，他这几天公务繁忙，我没怎么见到他。”盖里克回答道，声音里有些遗憾，如果不是泽菲兰忙得脱不开身的话，他倒很希望去找他寻求些建议。

“有烦恼的话你可以告诉我的，我会替你保守秘密。”奥默里克过去是圣堂里最受欢迎的告解师，没有人会在自己被他那双深海一样的蔚蓝色眸子注视的时候产生不信任感。

“没，没烦恼。”盖里克还是在摇头，顿了顿之后，他忽然发现奥默里克其实是最合适倾诉这件事的对象，他为人温和，精通魔法，还是那个人的好友。白金色的头发随着额头的低垂耷拉到脸侧，盖里克低低地说，“……我不知道该怎么跟努德内相处。”

“努德内？”奥默里克想起前些日子自己的学弟跟自己提起过和盖里克无意间配合出某种组合技的事情，虽然努德内素来表情寡淡，喜怒不形于色，可在说这件事情时眉眼里有难以掩饰的惊喜和欢欣，每次研究出新成果他都是这样的表情，“你们吵架了吗？”

“没有吵。”盖里克第三次摇头，看起来像个上了发条的木偶，“我只是想帮他搬运那些看起来很大很重的水晶，谁知道它们竟然会爆炸的！”

“是带有以太属性的水晶吗？不会是内部能量不稳定的偏属性水晶吧？实际上所有的晶体结构都有其内应力，处理不好就会碎裂炸开，比如……”奥默里克习惯性地分析了几句，然后从盖里克的表情上得出多此一举的结论，便不再说那些对法师而言是常识，对某些人却是折磨的原理，直入话题，“……努德内因此生你的气了吗？”

“他对我说没关系。”盖里克终于停止晃动脑袋，垂着头讪讪地说，“可那之后他再也不找我帮他搬东西了，也不跟我说话。”

“那你去找过他吗？”奥默里克问，语气尽量柔和，以免触及到盖里克饱受折磨的神经。

“没有。”盖里克说着便松垮垮地往后靠，一副自暴自弃的样子。

“盖里克卿，努德内虽然看起来沉默寡言，实际上却是一个谦逊友善的人。”奥默里克比骑士团里的任何人都了解那个醉心研究的学弟，知道他那双冷淡疏离的绿眼睛下面藏着怎样丰富慷慨的情感，只是大多人在他的心里无法深入到那一层，因此未得以领略那冰冷水面下可以容纳万物的温度，“我建议你主动找他谈谈。”

“……”盖里克叹了口气，他那即使被格里诺和波勒克兰合伙狠揍后都未曾消失的阳光率直如今被满脸愁容取代，努德内不是那种可以掰掰手腕或者让他打自己一顿就能解气的人，他有着一副看起来瘦弱易碎的身板，让行事素来简单粗暴的盖里克无计可施，生怕自己做错了什么他就会像那些水晶一样破碎，“我不知道该怎么和他说话。我也不知道该跟他说些什么。”

“不如先道个歉？然后聊些你们平时喜欢的话题？”奥默里克觉得自己仿佛回到了神学院时代，那时身为主席的他时不时就要帮学弟学妹们处理些人际交往事务。

根本没有平时可以聊的话题，盖里克心想，这正是他那日主动提出帮努德内搬运东西的原因。他是真心希望跟对方好好相处的，可努德内整日都在研究些他根本看不懂的东西，偶尔插一两句话都显得自己傻乎乎，还打扰人家清静。出卖点自己仅有的力气是这位力大无比的战士所能想到的唯一能向自己的新朋友表示友好的方法，谁知道却笨手笨脚地收获了截然相反的效果。

谁会喜欢整天在自己实验室搞破坏的家伙呢？

盖里克觉得很沮丧，忽然抬起脸对奥默里克说，“不如你教我以太学吧？这样我就可以和努德内有话题聊了。”

 

就在盖里克忽然想进军以太学的同时，努德内在研究室里为自己今日的心得写下了最后一个句号。他将自己的星屑圣纹分布和盖里克的破碎斧范围弧度做了精确的计算，分析出能实现最大覆盖范围的最佳配置分布，正准备将这个结果告诉那位赋予了自己灵感的战士，却在合上笔记的那刻意识到，盖里克已经好几天没来找过自己了。

努德内叹了一口气，对盖里克的回避表示理解。

好心地帮自己搬运东西结果却被炸得满身都是碎片可不是什么美好的回忆，虽然不至于对那位勇敢的战士造成心理阴影，却也足够让他对这个危险的地方保持距离。更何况他们的相处本就十分乏味，回忆里竟然找不出相谈甚欢的时刻，不是盖里克兴致勃勃地说着什么，自己沉默点头，就是自己埋头实验，盖里克在一边无聊到打呵欠。

努德内的手指在笔记本的硬封上摩挲着，又把它重新打开，翻看着那仍散发着笔墨香味的最后几页，最后又合上。他明白，在两人才开始不久的伙伴关系中，盖里克一直是较主动的维护者，提出帮自己忙也是出于这个原因，结果却是这样令他失望。

第三次审阅那几页笔记后，努德内认为自己应该去找盖里克谈谈，一个合格的研究员应该对为自己提供了大量试验数据的协作者负责，让对方知晓最新的研究成果和可能对他有利的研究结论是最基本的学术道德。虽然那家伙多半不想再看见任何跟以太学有关的事物，可努德内认为自己还是该履行自己多年来恪守的规范。

努德内将那本笔记揣在自己的怀中，关上研究室的门，他听说盖里克白天训练时不小心受了伤，猜测他此刻应该在住处休息。可往那边走了几步后，他又停住了，重新回到方才照在他身上的长明灯昏黄的光圈中，并拐了个弯前往奥默里克的住处走去。

盖里克受了伤却没来找自己，那就只能去找奥默里克。在贸然前去打扰伤者前先确定对方伤情如何比较妥当，努德内觉得心里有些闷闷的，如同熬夜几个通宵证明出的假说在某个清晨被发现其实最初就弄错了定义合集，所有的一切都是无用功。他是个不擅长交际的学者，而盖里克则是阳光活泼的青年战士，相性度不高的物质即使放在同一个容器里也会彼此分离，即使拼命摇晃使他们强行融合结果也只会得到许多支离破碎的滴块。

 

“奥默里克学长？”努德内抬手叩门，却发现那门一推便开了，像是没有锁好。出于礼貌和谨慎，他在得到主人允许前不会踏入别人的隐私范围，只是在门口静默而立，等待奥默里克的回应。

“来的是努德内吗！完了！”这声音洪亮张扬，显然不是奥默里克的，倒跟某个战士有着相似的热血气质。

“晚上好，盖里克卿，你怎么在这？”或许是几日不见，又或许心里预设对方疏远自己的立场，努德内一不留神使用了敬语，很快察觉到这点后，他又换了更轻松的语调，“我听说你受伤了，不知道是否严重？”

“不，不严重。”盖里克的手别在背后，好似藏着什么东西，声音听起来倒真不像被伤病困扰。他的神情羞赧，好像是抄作业的小孩被老师发现了一样窘迫，微微泛红的眼睛里竟然有些水光。

自己来得不是时候，努德内心想，盖里克来找奥默里克大概是有什么重要的事情商量，而且是不愿意被别人知道的，尤其是被自己。

“很抱歉，我似乎打扰你们了。”努德内将手按在自己的胸口上，半是行礼半是致歉地垂首，他发现自己的心跳比平时快。

“努德内啊，你来得正好，我有话跟你说。”奥默里克的声音充满疲惫和无奈，他曾经在安魂夜里替战死沙场的将士们向哈罗妮做过一天一夜的祈祷，那时也并没有感到现在这样的疲惫。不眠不休消耗的是体力，而教盖里克以太学磨损的是心智，努德内若是不来，他还真不知道今晚该如何收场。

“别说啊！奥默里克阁下！我求您了！”盖里克的眼睛里泛着泪光，看起来十分可怜，只有奥默里克知道那些水渍是连打了十几个哈欠的结果。

“盖里克卿，请放心，我已经以圣职者的虔信发过三遍誓，决不可能食言的。”奥默里克心里又好笑又无奈，只好再次向盖里克做出保证，声音是严肃认真的，“可我们确有别的事情相商。”说完，奥默里克对努德内做了一个邀请的动作，“请到书房来吧，让盖里克在这休息会儿。”

“好的。”微微颔首点头后，努德内跟着奥默里克进入里间，经过盖里克时，余光瞄到他藏在身后的手伸了伸，却没看清他拿着什么。

“这个时候来拜访我，一定是有什么麻烦的事情吧？”奥默里克一见方才二人见面时的状况，便大概猜到努德内的困扰为何，但出于礼节，他还是礼貌地问着。

努德内沉默着没有立即回答，他认为没有必要隐瞒自己跟盖里克的别扭，但那应该是在某个当事人不在的时候才能和盘托出的事情。他担心现在让奥默里克知道的话，这位热心的学长会把自己推出去跟盖里克当面交心，那可是想想就觉得难受的场景。

“我猜是跟外面那位有关？”努德内不回答，奥默里克便只好先开口以委婉的猜测替对方做出回答。

“是的，”努德内点点头，没有提及任何跟爆炸和破碎相关的事情，而是拿出那本笔记，将上面的内容呈现到奥默里克面前，“我总结了一下之前战斗的数据，得出一些有价值的结论，想跟他分享。”

“原来是这样，你听说他在我这里疗伤，于是便过来找他了。”奥默里克知道情况多半不是这样，却好心地让了自己的学弟一个台阶下，“把你的笔记给他看看吧，我想他会很感兴趣的，我为他治疗时，他问过魔法是怎么出来的。”

“是吗？我还以为他会觉得这些很无聊。”努德内觉得有些不可思议，他以眼神向奥默里克询问，盖里克什么时候对魔法产生兴趣了？

“聊天的趣味性不完全跟话题相关，对象也是十分重要的。”奥默里克微笑的样子十分可亲，说起话来好像清风吹过灼热的沙漠，令人觉得舒心快慰。这位前辈没有忘记给自己的学弟一个重要的提点，“即使是最好的朋友之间也有秘密存在，有的事没必要知道太详细，不然就会像被提前打开的星芒礼盒一样失去乐趣和惊喜。”

“明白了。”努德内了然于心地点点头，即使奥默里克不说，他也不打算去询问盖里克为什么这么晚还在这里。

 

“你们聊完了吗？”盖里克偷偷瞄着努德内的眼睛，没发现什么特别的表情，知道奥默里克替自己保守了秘密，放心下来。趁着两人不在，他已经偷偷将那本《简明以太学名词解释》藏到一叠稿纸下面了。

“是的，努德内刚刚完成对你们战斗合技的研究，正打算想跟你分享些想法。”奥默里克方才看见了盖里克的小动作，有些忍俊不禁，却到底没真的笑出来，“不过出于谨慎，他决定先来寻求我的意见。”奥默里克既没有说出盖里克的秘密，也没有点破努德内的心思，更没有撒谎。他一向善于处理人际关系，他在教皇厅的权力角逐中脱颖而出靠的可不光是高超的魔法知识和柔软的慈善之心。

“哎？来找我聊的吗？”盖里克有些吃惊，整个人僵在椅子上，紧张得像个大男孩。

“是的，盖里克，既然你正好在，不如跟我到研究室去谈谈？”努德内声音里听不出他此时心跳的频率，那本抱在胸前的笔记挡住微微起伏的胸膛。

“好，好的。”盖里克应着，站起身来，想到方才跟奥默里克请教时的窘态，又觉得有些心虚。如果自己待会儿完全听不懂该怎么办？他看了奥默里克一眼，见对方平顺的眉毛轻轻扬起，像是在说安抚他的话。

 

“盖里克，你看这张图。”回到自己熟悉的地方，努德内看起来跟平常没什么两样，他打开笔记里第一页的图，修剪干净的手指沿着上面的圆弧虚虚画了几道，“这是你的斧压所能延伸的范围，他们不是连续性的，而是存在交替的能量跃迁，跟周围的以太产生作用。而我的星屑圣纹……有什么问题吗？盖里克？”

“请问‘跃迁’是什么意思？”盖里克觉得这个词很熟悉，应该方才在奥默里克那里听过对它的解释，不过最后就跟其它让盖里克头疼的术语命运一样，被忘了个干净。好在经过奥默里克的谆谆教诲，盖里克至少不会再把提问当做很羞耻的事情。

“‘跃迁’吗？”努德内原本认为盖里克不需要知道这个词的含义，他只要理解这幅图的意思即可，但他想了想奥默里克方才的话，便尝试尽可能直白地对此作出解释，“你可以把它简单理解成两种能量不同的状态之间的互相转换，就比如你的斧压，力量以你为中心向外扩散时并不是线性……呃，并不是所有区域都很均匀不变的，同一块区域的破坏力时强时弱。总之，你可以大概这样理解。”

“的确是如此，我好像明白了。”盖里克的下巴被他托在手掌上，认真地看着努德内点头。他过去就发现战斗中使出这招时偶尔会出现漏网之鱼，明明在他的攻击范围内却没有受到应有的伤害，虽然还有些迷糊，可总算知道这是有原因的。

“而我的星屑圣纹，本身就是立体魔法阵，其产生的以太效应如果可以跟你的斧压区间进行调和，再辅以流星跟随，便能够和你的战技达到最完美的以太叠加。”努德内在图上点出几个小点，落在标识斧压最大半径的点上，对盖里克说。

盖里克觉得这句话比先前的好懂多了，可他看着这句话所代表的那一页密密麻麻不知所云的数字和线段，又觉得不自信起来，“请问，这个‘以太叠加’，跟平时我们所说的叠加是一个东西吗？”

“有些相通之处，却又不完全一样。”努德内沉思片刻后，自桌子上取来两个空杯子，分别往里面注小半杯水，对一脸好奇的盖里克说，“平时我们所说的叠加，就好像把这两杯水倒在一起，只会得到双倍的水。可以太领域的叠加指的是内在能量的增加，假如这水代表的是能量，那么叠加之后所得到的是占据同一空间的但能量更大的存在。”

“……是就跟那些水晶一样？看起来大小差不多的，但是有的能量是其他的几倍，所以会爆炸？”盖里克说完有些后悔，干嘛主动提那一茬儿呢？

“是，但也不全是。”提起水晶，努德内亦觉得有些尴尬，他暗暗调整了一下呼吸，继续说着，“水晶爆炸是因为原本平衡的能量因为外力作用变得不平衡，被内部的应力撕裂释放里面蕴含的能量。就好像……那种特别饱满的葡萄，在它的表面扎破一个孔，果皮就会自动裂开，溅出里面的水。”

“那有的水晶放着不管自己也会爆炸，就是跟特别熟的果子会自己开裂一样咯？”盖里克觉得自己说的多半是错的，可在大脑拦住舌头前，声音已经率先到达空气里了。

“确实是这样的，你很聪明。”努德内笑起来的样子很好看，就连那些可怕的伤疤也掩盖不了他眼中喜悦的微光，“所以这样的时候就需要额外采取一些措施来平衡它的以太，就好像园艺工会在某些瓜果的外面套上特殊的保护一样。”

努德内刚刚是在说我聪明吗？盖里克觉得自己仿佛是听错了，可他又不好意思追问对方刚刚说了什么，只好继续沉默地听着，同时忍不住回想努德内到底有没有说过自己聪明。

“……这样一来，我们就可以实现最精密的以太能量覆盖，不管是从真实空间还是从以太空间，想要同时避开我们俩的攻击是极为困难的。”努德内说话的时候手指在纸上打了几个细小的圆圈，那是流星根据当时的以太感应落下后可能跟踪追击的范围。

“努德内，我一直很好奇，你究竟是如何做到召唤流星和陨石的？它们平时都藏在哪里呢？”努德内使用魔法的样子就好像是一位魔法师，可以从帽子里掏出兔子来的那种，可努德内不喜欢戴帽子，也没有什么帽子可以装得下那么多发烫的大石头。

“星辰们平时都在它们原本在的地方，当我以魔纹召唤时，它们便会回应我的呼唤，降临到我的世界里来。”努德内抬头望向窗外，被风吹拂着时不时飘起的淡色窗帘后依稀可以看见一小片星空，“就好像……”说话的声音忽然低了些，睫毛微垂，近乎寂静的室内只听得见一句低语，“我需要帮助的时候你会赶过来伸出援手一样。”

“哎？是这么简单的吗？”盖里克没有察觉努德内说话时忽然转变的情绪，在对方愿意跟他说话之后，他便没有先前那么敏感了，他如今觉得以太学似乎也不是特别晦涩难懂，“可是该怎么跟星星建立联系呢？”

“让自己的以太与他们同调，产生共鸣，产生呼应。这是一个很长的过程，要很小心，很仔细地寻找最合适的频率，不然可能会出意外。”努德内恢复先前的语调，在说最后两个字时尽量轻描淡写。

“出意外的意思是被自己召唤出的陨石砸死吗？”盖里克问，这死法怎么想也是太丢人了，就好像是被自己养的狗……不过努德内多半不会喜欢这个比喻，而他很快产生了新的联想，“我怎么觉得以太学听起来好像是阿代尔斐尔给我看过的社交指南呢？想跟对方做好朋友，就要了解对方的兴趣，表现出让人家讨喜的样子，不然很容易吵架，甚至还会打起来。”

“某种意义上来说确实是如此，虽然建立联系的过程会有一些弯路，甚至有一些风险，可如果最后达成默契的话，只需要一个眼神，一个声音，一个念头便可以得到回应。这种联结关系一旦产生便会永远纠缠，即使相隔很远的距离，相互作用也会依然存在，就好像相隔异地却彼此思念的友人一样。”努德内不知道盖里克还看过社交指南这种东西，但不得不承认那个看起来没什么心眼的战士刚刚作出了十分恰当的比喻。

“……可是，”盖里克觉得努德内说的话听起来太过简单了，简单到他都能理解，这可不是什么正常的事情，便小心翼翼地问道，“以太学不是很难懂的学问吗？为什么经你一说却是这么简单呢？”

努德内深深地看了他一眼，蝶羽般的睫毛眨眨，轻笑着说出了一个名词；“万有理论。”

“万有理论？”字是很简单的字，可一旦以“理论”结尾，盖里克就开始觉得头疼。

努德内知道盖里克对以太学没有研究，可想到他在奥默里克那里学了一晚上，便想试试他有没有可能恰好听过，从对方如今的反应来看多半是没有，便继续解释道，“万有理论被认为是一种能够解释所有问题的理论，以太的能量、灵魂的归属、星辰的兴灭、海水的潮汐、人和人的关系，虽然它们看起来都是各不相同的事情，可形形色色的表象下却有着共通的本质，每个时代的学者们都在追求一种能够解释这一切的理论，这便是万有理论了。”

“哎，如果今天之前有人告诉我，召唤陨石和跟人做好朋友是差不多的东西，我会觉得他脑子有问题，可现在想一想，的确有很多地方都是一样的嘛。”盖里克即使是在思考，脸上都是大大咧咧的表情，没有半点沉静的样子。将自己的话回味一遍后，他像是忽然想到了什么，问道，“话说，努德内，你最开始究竟是为什么会想要学习以太学呢？”

“我吗？”陷入回忆的努德内脸上交替出现着悲伤和克制的神色，神学院的岁月是他很少对人提起过的往事，奥默里克知道他昔日的挣扎和如今的坚定，除此之外就再没有什么人从这位学院精英口中听到过他回忆过去。

“呃……是不能说的吗？”盖里克见努德内垂下那亚麻色的睫羽，不说话的样子，再迟钝也能猜到些什么不能成为愉快的情绪。他本来只是因为好奇，随口一问，并不想窥探些什么秘密，“……很抱歉，你不用回答我的，努德内。”

“没关系，告诉你好了。”努德内微笑着抬起头，以柔和的目光安抚眼前这位显得有些失措的战士，声音清朗平顺，不疾不徐，像是准备说一个故事。

盖里克反手拉了拉椅子的靠背，让自己坐得离努德内更近些，写字灯暖黄色的光将两人的影子重合在一起，如方才那些既晦涩又浅显的理论般，静悄悄地叠加纠缠融合成为不可分割的整体。

“去神学院生活并不是我自己作出的选择，而是我家人的意思。作为家里的第三个孩子，我基本不可能拥有爵位继承权，抚养我长大的开销对父母来说是财富的浪费。”曾经很难以接受的现实，如今说起来却好像是别人的故事，努德内心如止水，话语里毫无波澜。

“所以他们就把你送去神学院了吗？像甩掉一个包袱那样？这简直太过分了！”盖里克感到愤愤不平，没留意自己使用的说辞是不是恰当，他又是那个性格直爽却有些粗心的战士了。

“这种事情在贵族阶层里是流行的做法，毕竟权贵家庭的孩子所需要的抚养和教育费用相当昂贵，送走没有用处的孩子是最划算的作法。”努德内继续说着，他习惯盖里克的说话方式，并不以为冒犯，“我那时候根本不愿意离开父母，我不明白为什么自己要被抛弃，我苦苦哀求过他们不要将我送走，却无济于事，最后还是被他们扔进了圣恩达利姆的大门。”

“神学院的日子很苦吗？”努德内小时候可是个贵族，一下子离开优渥的环境，到一个陌生的地方去一定很难过，盖里克想着想着便露出了担忧的神情。

“教皇厅很重视对圣职者的培养，神学院的生活虽然清贫可也算衣食无忧，剩下的就是无止境的学习和祈祷。”努德内伸手拍了拍盖里克的肩，让这位表情真诚的青年不用为已经过去的事情担心，“那时候的我是个幼稚的孩子，傻傻地以为只要做个乖学生，取得让父母满意的成绩，他们就会带我回家。”

“他们让你失望了对吗？”盖里克的声音听起来有些悲伤，因为他看着努德内的松石绿眼睛，觉得他应该也是悲伤的。

“也没有失望太久，我很快意识到，既然父母把我送来这里，就是不可能再来接我的了，于是我便不再对他们抱有希望。”努德内从来便是个聪明的孩子，这种聪明让他过早地失去别的孩子尚可以用来自我安慰的寄托，他声音低低地说，神情变得庄严，“也就是在这时候，我得到了救赎。”

“你所说的救赎指的是以太学吗？”盖里克问，他认为不会有别的答案了。

“那是一次很偶然的实验，我发现在常规的实验结果中存在某种陌生的晶簇形态，它未被任何书籍记载，前辈们对它也只是摇头。它就像是躲在的未知黑暗中和我捉迷藏，我日思夜想了很久之后，确认这是一种现有知识尚未覆盖到全新的东西。”努德内的声音有些激动，即使时光荏苒，长存在回忆中的幸福和喜悦也未减退其颜色。

盖里克从未见过努德内的眼睛里洋溢着这般的神采，这位圣职者虽然大部分时候都是精神饱满的样子，却不爱表露自己的情感，而他现在眉目舒展，笑意盎然，如被春风吹过的哈罗妮丁菊般散发着淡淡的名为幸福的芬芳。

“你知道吗？盖里克？”努德内的声音忽然变得昂扬，带着因为想要抑制激动而产生的颤抖，“我将那颗小小的结晶捧在手里，想象着在这广袤的世界中，一个普通、渺小、无助，连家人都嫌是麻烦的孩子，竟然也有那么一瞬间掌握着某种只有他自己才知道的知识。我那时候甚至狂妄地想，典训里的圣徒们在巡礼的路上得遇哈罗妮的指引想必也就是这样的感觉。”

“我不知道只有自己才知道一件事是什么样的感觉，但我发现自己竟然可以跟你合作战斗时，也觉得是哈罗妮的指引呢，我过去总认为法系的战斗跟我们战士是截然不同的，没想到竟然可以融合得这么好。”盖里克说的是真心话，他在此前从未想过自己能跟大家口中的聪明人一起共事，还能在一起谈论高深的学问，“这也是‘万有理论’的含义吗？”

“你可以这么理解，不管是作为圣职者还是战士，朝圣路上的追寻本质都是相同的，我跟你只是长处不一样罢了。”努德内说话时覆住了盖里克的手，许多圣职者在谈到神圣的话题时会不自觉地这么做，努德内因为性格内敛的缘故习惯保持距离，可他此时却将自己的十指放在盖里克那被战斧磨砺过的掌心里。

“可你知道好多我不懂的事情。”脸颊发烫的感觉让盖里克怀疑自己此刻看起来会不会像个滑稽的苹果，他觉得努德内真是太和善太好相处了，隔着手套传来的冰凉让他感到有些心疼，便紧了紧掌心的肌肉，将原本伸开的手指收回了些。

“你也有很多擅长的事是我不会的啊。”努德内感觉得到指尖传来的温度和包覆感，汗水浸透让他的手套变得微润，“比如说要是有一头巨龙忽然出现在我身后，我多半来不及咏唱完毕就会被……”

“不会的。”盖里克急切地打断了努德内的话，哪怕只是存在于想象中，他也不希望那种事情发生，“你遇到危险的时候我会赶过来保护你的，就像你的流星和陨石一样。”

话被打断的努德内愣了一瞬，面对盖里克那双暗红色的眸子竟然找不到合适的话来回应那种毫不保留的真诚，只好垂下头轻声应着，“嗯”。

见努德内低头不语，盖里克也像突然有了默契般安静下来。

沉默让窗外的虫鸣听起来格外悦耳，窗内的二人谁都没有说话，却再也不会因此觉得尴尬了。

2018-10-29


End file.
